rushzonefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Epic boss 2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Image.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 03:13, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 20:57, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me? I'm thinking about writing an artical for Jackson. I want to add pictures, but the only place I think I can find them would be in the episodes which I'm afraid won't be good enough. Do you know where I might find something? If you do, I'll be greatful.Pof203 (talk) 01:05, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Customizations Hi. We have a help page for infoboxes -- it goes through how to use them step by step. You might also find this blog and some of the others linked from it useful if you want to add customizations. You can change the Wordmark in -- see for more details. Changing the main page can be a bit more complicated. We have a very basic help page , and a webinar here. To set colors you have to add either divs or spans for the various areas you want colored. You might find it easiest to start by choosing a main page on another wikia that has a similar "look" and checking out the code they used to create it (by clicking "edit" but not changing the page). You could also ask for help in our community forums and/or you can ask Wikia staff for help with a new design here. If you have a specific question (ie, can you turn this box blue...) or if the page gets mucked up and you can't figure out how to sort it out, I can help with that. -- Wendy (talk) 04:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi. As with the main page, adding the colors involves using spans or divs in the code for the template box. It is often easiest to copy the code from the box on another wikia where you like the appearance, and then simply change the colors. Make sure you click "edit" to see all the code and copy all of it to a template page on this wikia. -- Wendy (talk) 02:17, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Creating other Admins Hi. You can promote other users to admin rights through . Just enter the username (make sure you spell it correctly) and then check the box for administrator rights and save the changes. Remember that the only thing "bureaucrat" rights give is the right to promote/demote other users. You can give and remove admin/rollback/chatmod rights, but you cannot remove bureaucrat rights once you give them, so be careful when you give those out. It's ok about the questions but you might also want to check out some of the links I gave you before -- Wikia has a lot of pre-written help pages so you can learn the ropes of being an admin :). -- Wendy (talk) 23:53, March 17, 2014 (UTC)